Please don't kiss me!
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Rose made the decision to kiss Scorpius Malfoy, to make him pay for his fault. How will or would react to it?


Please don't kiss me…

Synopsis/Disclaimer : Rose decided to kiss Malfoy to get revenge on him or to defend her honour. What would she discover about the blond? In this one, Scorpius is a part-Veela who's mate is Rose Weasley!

I don't own HP's! I wish I wrote.

In our beloved Scor's eyes

Scorpius always looked at her from afar, always contemplated her when she was reading in the library. Everytime he passed by her, the desire to touch her braid overwhelmed him. He yearned to speak to her one day and hated her tone when she addressed him as "Malfoy." He wished she would call him by his name for his birthday. He was in the Slytherin Common Room, listening to music, trying to fall asleep, thinking of her painfully in his heart, the one girl whom despised him. Why must fate be so cruel to him? He loved one he couldn't never have and had to marry another he couldn't take nor stand the sight of. He fussed around in his bed and turned, tossed.

Monday - History of Magic Class

He was gazing at her, never took his grey ocean eyes off hers. Her red golden locks shone as rubies out of his reach. He longed to talk with her one day, to discuss magic with her all day long, to play pranks with her. He heard she liked to play them on people despite public appearances. So she wasn't the goody-two-shoes as everybody else thought she was. Apparantly, she didn't seem to care nor to mind getting detentions either. He had a plan : he'd make her go to detention with in the next Potions' class, that ought to give him a chance to be with her alone. He waited for Potions' to come. This class seemed to go on and on forever. He couldn't bear it anymore! When would the class end?! He looked out the window, bored.

In Her eyes

Rose was doing absolutely nothing in Divination. What an incompetent teacher Mr. White was. He taught her nothing new in her class. She knew how to read leaves and palms before, so why did she take it? Under her desk, she was turning a paper into a Lake Fairy. Her fairy had blue eyes and blond hair. Okay… so she might have a tiny crush on Him, note on the _might_, secretly. She did find him a'fully handsome indeed. So did every other girls in School. She had to compete against them all for his heart, so she thought he wasn't worth her time. She was blind to his obvious feelings for her.

In Potions' Class (Normal PoV)

They were now both in Potions' class in more capable hands. Malfoy looking around idly, daydreaming about Rose. Rose was at wit's ends with her Colorfillia (a potion to make oneself change color). She accidentally swallowed a small dose. She turned green, and puked the liquid out on Malfoy who was next to her. Mr. Sleiphir was none too happy :

"Weasley, apologize, now! I ain't caring ya did it by accident!" He was from the countryside.

"Yes, Professor!"

And she did, reluctantly :

"Mal…, I'm sorry for dirtying your robes…" Rose's face was flaring up as she spoke.

Malfoy felt really sorry for her, so he said :

"Look, Professor, it was My fault, _I _made her puke out!"

"No matter! She vomited on you purposedly! She _has to _say sorry!" the Master saw through his white lie. He was trying to save her from disgrace, to defend her honour. What a gentleman! He came up with something to help the two lovebirds : he'd give them a detention. Ah, Young, Pure Love! He remembered his own girl at Hogwarts. Regrettably, she was no longer there with him. She didn't like him at first sight, in fact, she detested him. Hence why he sympathized with Malfoy.

"You two, detention after class! In the Astronomy Tower! Wipe the floor _sans_ magic for one night!" He thought it was a fit punishment. Proud of himself, he got back to the class.

"What? What did I do?!" Miss Weasly asked, cheeks flaming with anger.

"Back to the Potion, Miss! Make another one!"

Rose had no choice. She felt very embarassed, even demeaned. She was sure Malfoy did it to provoke her. _The Git would pay later in the Astronomy Tower!_ This made her heart pound with rage and her veins turned violet-blue. Revenge would be sweet.

In the Astronomy Tower

Rose and Malfoy were each in a corner, trying to clean the floor, in the Muggle way. Malfoy nearly gave up all hope. He didn't know how to, he was at his wits' ends. He was going to beg Rose for help. He went to her cautiously, knelt down before her, and implored her :

"Rose, let's finish this together, okay?" Without daring to look up for an answer.

"Right, let's make a deal, you do half, I do half, yes?"

"Okay" came Malfoy's sad reply. He was hoping he could take the chance to talk to her in person. After they're done with the detention, they each went their way to their dormitories.

In the Gryffindor Dormitory

"Rose, how did it go with the Jerk?" Lianne spoke first about it.

"Well, not that bad, he's even offered to help me. Something in him has changed, I couldn't pinpoint it out."

"You're a sillyhead or what? Have you looked into his eyes while doing _it_ with him?"

"No, why?"

"He's clearly in love with you!" Lianne was obviously drunk in Rose's mind. How could her friend say such a thing about her and Malfoy? Hello, they were from rival Houses?! Did her mind go, had she gone off her rocker?

"You need to go to bed, Lianne, enough of this!" She changed in pyjamas and went to bed, musing about what Lianne had said. She was dreaming of ways to get back at him… she was going to get him in a corner and kiss him to disgrace him with her mud-blood. This should discourage him from ever playing such jokes on her. Humph!

Somewhere in the Castle

Weasley spotted her arch-rival coming down the Hall with his group of "he" friends. She waited till he was alone. She finally cornered him while he was on his way to the guy's bathroom. She knew she was mean. He was leaning against a wall and couldn't run away from her. She inched closer to him and forced her hot lips on his. She expected him to be disgusted by her actions. Surprisingly, he continued locking lips with her, playing with her tongue. His body was connected with her in such a magical way, he felt heat coming up his spine while kissing his Mate. The need/want to be with/in her was carnal, he couldn't resist it anymore. After a while of kissing him, she got short of breath and her lips hurt, so she tried her very best to pull away. Alas, he kept his lips on hers tightly and gave her no room to escape his embrace.

"No please… please! You can't deny me this! I know you did this to avenge yourself. But, you don't know what you're doing to me! You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into" He held her petite silouhette firmly in his arms. She couldn't escape him. Her beat got quicker. To any students, this would have shocked them and would have looked like Malfoy raping Weasley. They would have called a Filch right away!

Rose was abashed, stunned. She did this to shame him, but no, it didn't work ! Instead, he liked it? _Liked _it? A kiss from a Mudblood? How could it be?! As though he knew her heart's question, he answered her appropriately :

"Rose… please don't seduce nor kiss guys whom might have feelings for you and whom you despise next time." Her mouth was agape… Malfoy had a thing for _her_? She shook her head, she didn' t believe it.

"You… like me as in "fancy me"? Why? When? How?!" Was all she was able to say, dumbfounded.

"Yes I do… since the dawn of time, Rose. Might as well tell you all of it. Listen up, I'm part-Veela, girl. My Sun God gave me a Mate on Earth, I must make her mine or else face my fate, which is to die of chagrin and of love. Now would you let me die of a broken-heart?! I'm crazy about you, Rose! I can't breath without you! Why can't you see me as a I am, not a Slytherin nor a Malfoy? My father couldn't have his Mate Hermione Granger, he married Mother out of necessity. Father picked Della Parkinson as my Wife, and I can't stand her at all, I detest her! Please, don't let this happen to me! Free me from this." He joined his hands as a prayer to his SunGod. After this, he took off his clothes, to show her the beatings he's gotten in his childhood from his brute of a father, Draco Malfoy.

Rose had a soft flannelled heart… she no longer liked nor wished to see him suffer this way for her. She'd seen enough. So she made the decision to save him from his nightmare.

"Yes, Scorpius, yes I will and I'll try very hard to like you back…" As soon as she stopped refusing him, a pair of pearl white wings grew on him. He seemed so much like an Angel to her. He then began the Veelae's flirting ritual, which was called "Ethreal or Eerie", in the lost Veelan tongue. His Mate "aweed" at him.

Upon seeing them, she asked him akwardly and hesitantly:

"Wow… Malfoy… can…I...?"

"Yes you can, My heart, these are only for you. And I'm Scorpius, not Malfoy." To make it easier for her to get to them, he ran closer to her and got down to her level. When her hand touched his wings, he was in the 7th Heaven. She then moved on to heal his scarred skin. He forgot all about his need to go the bathroom.

"Thank you…" He kissed her again, this time, sealing their life-long marriage.

The Next few days at Hogwarts

Their schoolmates were stunned when they first saw them together, hand in hand. And Malfoy was complying to Her every wish or command. Naturally, this made some of the Slytherin girls green with jealousy, especially Della Parkinson, whom perceived her as a "heart rival". How dare that "Mudblood" take her "boyfriend".

Whenever she saw Malfoy with the Weasley girl , she hissed at her. One Thursday she made her rival in love trip on purpose. Weasley got pudding all over her. While she was cleaning herself, Malfoy's face contorted with anger, and resisted the urge to do something to his female housemate. Fortunately, Rose laid a hand on his shoulder to still his nerves.

"No, don't… let her be, I'm fine."

Malfoy leaned down to kiss her in front of Parkinson, which mind-numbed the girl.

"She's my mate, Parkinson, let me make this clear to you, I've never even liked you… Father chose you as my girlfiriend at school for public appearances, so I had to bend to his will…and to put up with you. Now I know I can love Rose, not you."

She didn't dare call her a "Mudblood", which was a wise move.

Epilogue…

A Malfoy happy in his marriage was a very rare thing in history, almost never heard of, but Scorpius avoided a political marriage with a Slytherin pureblood and had 3 adorable red-blond kids with his beloved, each of them with snowish wings. But they were born with Rose's hair.

Lady Astoria was fine with his choice, and got on with her daughter-in-law, even visited them sometimes. Malfoy Sr. disowned his son soon after his marriage to a "Mudblood". The Parkinsons absolutely refused to speak to the Malfoys and cut their business ties with them. It didn't matter to him in the slightest as long as he had Rose in his World. Everyday, he thanked Rose for being with him in the Veelan traditions.


End file.
